gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Volkswagen Golf IV GTI
|power = 120 BHP |torque = 125.1 lb-ft |displacement = 1781 cc |engine = VAG AGN 1.8 I4 |aspiration = NA |drivetrain = |length = |width = |height = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The Volkswagen Golf IV GTI is a road car produced by Volkswagen. It only appears in Gran Turismo 2, being replaced by its 2001 post-facelift equivalent in later games. Colors There are fourteen colors available for this vehicle: * Satin Silver * Candy White * Diamond Black * Black * Futura Yellow * Flash Red * Tropic Orange * Canyon Red * Cosmic Green * Bright Green * Ink Blue * Indigo Blue * Jazz Blue * Grey Anthracite In-game Description This description is taken from the PAL version of Gran Turismo 2: Launched in 1997, the MkIV Volkswagen Golf was said to have "democratised luxury" by bringing big-car standards to a class of affordable hatchbacks. To that the four fastest Golfs also added grown-up performance; the GTI, GTI 1.8T, V5, and GT TDI. The new Golf improves on the all-independent suspension used on previous incarnations with MacPherson struts at the front and a torsion beam axle with trailing arms and dampers at the rear. The GTI 1.8T also has lowered suspension. In keeping with its upmarket pretensions the new Golf boasts a number of sophisticated performance-enhancing systems, with electronic differential traction control standard on the GTIs and V5 along with a stability system, plus anti-lock and brake force distribution. Power-assisted steering is also standard. The V5, GT TDI, and basic GTI have plentiful grip from 195/65 tyres on 15-inch alloy wheels, while the GTI 1.8T has even beefier 205/55 low profiles on 16-inch alloys. The quick Golfs come with a choice of four very different powerplants. The entry level GTI gets a 1.8-litre, 20-valve four-cylinder unit producing 125bhp at 6,000rpm. The top GTI adds a responsive low-pressure turbocharger to this, boosting power to 150bhp at 5,700rpm. The smoother 2.3-litre, five-cylinder V5 has a similar output of 150bhp at 6,000rpm, while the GT TDI has a 1.9-litre four-cylinder diesel engine turbocharged and with a variable-geometry turbo inlet duct helping give 110bhp at 4,150rpm. All have five-speed manual gearboxes, with a four-speed automatic optional on the V5. Turning in respectably swift performance (for a diesel) is the GT TDI with 0-62mph in 10.6 seconds and a 120mph top speed. The basic GTI does the same in 9.9 seconds and 125mph, while the GTI 1.8T and V5 return identically rapid figures of 8.5 seconds and 134mph. In keeping with the philosophy behind the new Golf, all this is achieved with an air of mature efficiency rather than raucous over-excitement. Acquisition GT2 This car can be bought at the Volkswagen dealership in North City for 29,000 Credits. It is also one of the playable cars in Arcade Mode listed under Class-C. Pictures File:Gv4gnl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 2 Notes Category:GT2 Cars Category:GT2 Arcade Mode Cars Category:Volkswagen Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:1990s automobiles Category:Hatchbacks Category:Cars under 4200 mm Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars Category:Cars with a one-make race